The peck
i changed my den to my normal one after doing a party in my remake of club geoz,i was sleeping like a baby,bu then i hear a noice, i checked it,i see a shadow of a bunny,but it runned away after seing me,but i follow the shadow,then i see IT WAS PECK! SHE BECOME A INOCENT JAMMER INTO. PHANTIMAL!and she see me "well,i wasnt expecting you,but i think you already know alot" and then she become a phantimal "now if you go back your home AMD dont tell anything i wont become you a phantimal,but if you tell everyone,i will find you,because i can hear EVERYTHING" then i say "well then AAAAAAAAAAHHHH" i screamed with a megaphone and peck blocked her ears and it got time for me to run,i runned but peck was behind me and screamed "GET BACK HERE!!" but i runned,and runned,and runned,until i lose peck,i decide to take a path to jamma township,because i was in aldan and aldan was always full including in night,so i take a path to jamma township,but the path was for a maze,and i hear pecks voices "like it,i made it by myself,lets play a game,you must try to get out of the maze without me seeying you,or the paths will be blocked by grass walls and you will become a phantimal" so i accepted,and i was lucky to not encounter peck,but i see that she was walking in one of the paths,but she didnt see me,then i see the exit and exit but then peck see me but how she see me the maze make walls of grass to block the exit "argh!i will get you the next time you see me!" then i go trou,onlgh a path and crossed some bamboo and i was finally in jamma, but everyone seemed scared,only e people who come didnt care and talked to everyone to trade them,then i say one person what happened "her" he responded "who is her?" i say,then he whispers me "peck come here and made some jammers phantimals,and SHE told us to dont tell it,but she wont hear a whisper" but he was wrong because i see peck and she say "you dont like to follow rules dont you? when i say i can hear EVRYTHING is EVERYTHING,including a whisper,then she stabed the jammer with a neddle with black AND purple liquid on it " peck,why...." he say when he almost become a phantimal, and he become a phantimal "now time to eVeryone to become like him" she throw neddles to where the nearby jammers where,including me,but i dodge it,and THE become phantimals,then peck say "hey!cheating is not cool,phantimals, bring me that penguin!" and the phantimals runned to me,and i runned as fast as i could,but then i see BlackDragonKid, but she was a phantimal too,but she wasnt evil like the others,then she turned and say "kevin?" "BlackDragonKid?! omg dont tell me you are a phantimal" i say "yes,im am,but dont worry,i do attack anybody,im neutral" she say "oh thank god,i dont my own friend-" but then peck appeared with the phantimals "get him!" she shouted "quick,follow me" BlackDragonKid say,and i follow BlackDragonKid to some kind of cave, w.i.p